The Show Must Go On
by GirlofNoConsequence
Summary: Modern Times. Will and Liz in a english college, they both audition for the school production of 'Romeo and Juliet' They get the leads and they discover the meaning of love. It is pretty explainable and predictable. Willabeth forever!
1. A Certain Mr Shakespeare

A/N Pirates Of The Caribbean set in a English college, what would that be like, I asked myself whilst supping on a bottle of rum? I thought it would be fun for all of the characters, including myself, the writer. Release the pirates!

Chapter 1: A certain Mr Shakespeare

Elizabeth packed her canvas bag hastily, glancing one in a while at her alarm clock. She slipped the bulging haversack over her shoulder and bounded for the door.

"Bye Dad" Elizabeth ran for the bus stop frantically.

"See you at school, darling" Her dad waved her good-bye on the porch.

"Hi Anna, how was your day?" Elizabeth greeted her friend with a hug.

"The usual, Jack puking on Mum's rug, her having a hissy fit" Anna picked up her bag from the seat, Elizabeth took it gratefully.

"Dad hasn't grasped 21st century technology yet, he went changed the channel with the phone" Elizabeth and Anna laughed hysterically.

"What are you two fine wenches laughing at?" Their conversation was interrupted by Anna's big brother, Jack.

"Nothing, Jack" Elizabeth smiled at Anna, Jack brought a hip flask from his pocket and threw it back loudly.

"You know who's coming back t-to Guilford?" Jack slurred drunkenly.

"Your dignity" Anna shot back at him with her sarcastic comment.

"Haa very funny, Einstein. No Will Turner, he moved away when we were in high school" Jack slumped in his seat.

"Oh that boy who Hannah went out with" Anna clicked her fingers as she suddenly remembered who Jack was talking about.

Elizabeth's cheeks reddened slightly as they continued reminiscing. She knew who Jack and Anna were talking about, she had fancied him since the first time they met. Although she concealed it to them and Will.

"Liz, you're going red in the face" Anna poked her friend's cheek and laughed.

"Do ya fancy the whelp or something, Lizabeth?" Jack hiccuped as he took another glug of his rum.

"No, of course I don't" Elizabeth tucked her behind her ears hesitantly.

"Fess up, Lizzy" Anna nudged her in the side and rolled her eyes.

"I have nothing to fess up about" Elizabeth fluffed her hair distracting herself from the truth.

"Tis no biggie if you do fancy the eunuch" Jack mumbled between slurps of his hip flask.

"I DON'T FANCY WILL TURNER AND UNTIL YOU GET IT INTO YOUR THICK SKULL I'LL KEEP TELLING YOU OVER AND OVER AGAIN" The whole bus turned to face them, Elizabeth blushed slightly.

"Don't draw attention to yourself, Lizabeth" Jack looked around at the bus, putting his hands up in mock surrender.

"Next stop Boredom-ville" Anna picked up her bag and walked off the crowded bus.

"See you at break" Elizabeth waved goodbye to her friend and walked to her new tutor room.

"Guess _hiccup _I'm with y-you" Jack put his hand over Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Yeah, who'd have thought it" Elizabeth opened the door slowly and sat at her table, surrounded by a group of giggling girls.

"Is everyone seated?" A short, plump man walked through the door, sat at his desk and took a thick register.

"Right 10T23! My name's Mr Gibbs, I'll be your form tutor for the rest of the year"

Elizabeth raised her hand when her name was called.

Mr Gibbs paused as the door opened. Elizabeth gasped as the brown haired boy walked to the desk.

"Sorry I'm l-late, the principal wanted to see me" He removed the hair from his eyes and smiled cheekily.

"What's your name?" Mr Gibbs scribbled notes down in his notebook.

"Turner, Will Turner" Will pulled his backpack onto his shoulder.

"Right, take a seat next to...Miss Swann" Gibbs pointed to the empty chair next to Elizabeth, who was blushing.

"Will!" Jack mouthed from the other side of the room. He stuck his fingers enthusiastically. "You've scored, mate"

"Now after Mr Turner's brief interruption, we shall continue. I'll be your guidance teacher as well as your form tutor" Jack rolled his eyes lethargically.

"Have you anything to add, Mr Sparrow" Mr Gibbs stared down the bridge of his half-moon glasses.

"Nothing, just why do we need guidance? We're not weed-smoking hippies" Jack stuck up his two fingers in the peace sign.

A sudden sound of laughter rang out through the classroom although Mr Gibbs try to silence them.

"Quieten down, please" Mr Gibbs raised his hands high.

The bell rang for first lesson, the class stampeded out of the room loudly.

"Will!" Elizabeth noticed his mop of brown hair bobbing in the crowd.

"Lizzy, is that you?" Will waded through the corridor and finally latched onto Elizabeth's arm.

"Yeah, it's me. In the flesh" Elizabeth walked alongside Will nervously, staring down at her feet.

"You look so cute, I mean beautiful. Grown up, I mean" Will stuttered.

"Are you signing up for the 'Romeo and Juliet' auditions?" Elizabeth stopped at the notice.

"Well I don't know. I'm not much of an actor" Will smoothed his hair, the perspiration dripping from his forehead.

"Come for a laugh" Elizabeth pouted her big rosebud lips pathetically.

"I dunno, Liz. I might get a main part or something" Will's cheeks reddened at the thought of performing in front of so many people.

"So what? Is Will Turner scared?" Elizabeth crossed her arms, he blushed continuously.

"No I'm not s-scared" Will cuffed his shirt sleeve nervously.

Anna ran up to the pair enthusiastically, Jack following drunkenly.

"Liz, my form tutor is an absolute hunk" Anna waved her arms frantically.

"Right I'm off to next lesson. Er see you around" Will wandered off through the sea of students.

"What's up with Will?" Anna pointed to the brown haired person disappearing down the stairs.

"I don't know. He seems distant" Elizabeth tucked a stray hair behind her ear.

"What lesson you've got next, Lizabeth?" Jack sauntered up to the pillar, not noticing it was there, he fell into it clumsily.

"Business Studies, with Miss Mason" Elizabeth examined her timetable carefully.

"You got Will then" Anna patted Elizabeth friendly on the back and pulled her bag onto her shoulders.

"Great" Elizabeth mumbled to herself as she made her way to her first lesson just as the beep went.

"Miss Swann, you're late" A tall, wily man rummaged through his briefcase and straightened his glasses.

"Sorry" Elizabeth waited beside the desk patiently.

"Sit next to Mr Turner please" The teacher pointed towards the empty chair next to Will, who had hidden behind his notebook.

"Right class, Mr name is Mr Swann. Hello dear" Mr Swann waved embarrassingly at Elizabeth, her face blushing as red as a tomato.

The lesson past by slowly, neither Elizabeth or Will talking to each other.

Elizabeth was the first to break the silence.

"How are you finding EITC?" Elizabeth turned to Will, catching a glimpse of his dark brown eyes, glinting mysteriously.

"It's alright" Will never looked up from his work, only to copy off the blackboard.

"I'm thinking of auditioning for the play" Elizabeth tucked a flyaway hair behind her ear, hoping to catch his attention.

"Great! I'd buy a ticket if you were in it" Will suddenly perked up at this.

"Hey you could see me every night if you auditioned" Elizabeth raised her eyebrows and stuck out her 'assets'

"Erm, I'll see what I c-can do" Will stroked his sweaty forehead nervously.

"Good" Elizabeth patted his cheek and smiled.

The bell rang for break, the bustling crowd hurriedly pack their things.

"Class, the homework's in two week's from now" Mr Swann tapped the chalkboard gently.

"Want to come to the Burst Bar later?" Elizabeth pulled her bag over her slender shoulder.

"Yeah! Cool!" Will slipped his pencil between his ear.

"See you there" Elizabeth waved at him as he walked slowly down the corridor, the sea of students surrounding him.

"Jack, I'm having problems with Will" Elizabeth knew that the last person she could talk to was Jack, but Anna was nowhere to be seen and she wasn't going to try and find her.

"Nothing the old Lurvve Doctor can't fix" Jack stretched out his arms, cricked his fingers and slipped his arm onto Elizabeth's shoulder.

"Well I know we're not going out but I can't help but wonder what would it be like" Elizabeth held her bag close to her chest as Jack moved in further to her bosom.

"Well why don't you just talk to the whelp?" Jack took a gulp of his hip flask and swallowed it down.

"I have done, he just ignores the fact that I like him" Elizabeth sat down on the bench sullenly.

"I'll tell him to take more notice then" Jack sauntered off into the crowd, much to Elizabeth's disgust.

"No, don't" Anna waved to Elizabeth, who sat with her head in her hands.

"What was that about?" Anna sat beside her, asking her numerous questions.

"Will probably hates me now" Elizabeth leant on Anna's shoulder sadly.

"No he doesn't! You're a lovely girl" Anna hugged her friend supportively.

Meanwhile...

"I can't, Jack. I'm scared" Will leant up against the wall sulkily.

"Will Turner, a scaredy cat. Pah!!" Jack waved his arms about dramatically.

"Yeah but I haven't been in love before" Will felt his heart pound violently.

"Why don't you just ask the distressin' damsel out?" Jack hit Will hard on the back, shocking him terribly.

"What if she says no?" Will kicked the wall angrily. Jack smiled quirkily between sips of rum.

"What if she doesn't eh?" Jack offered him a positive analysis of the situation.

"Yeah but I can't take that risk, it isn't worth the humiliation" Will leant his head against the wall sullenly.

"Well if you aren't going to go for it, I might as well do her for you" Jack breathed into his palm and ran his fingers through his greasy hair.

"You're not doing anything or anyone" Will blocked Jack's path as he strode towards the doors to the sixth form yard.

"Just because your love life is down the tubes, you don't have to ruin it for me" Jack lifted Will's arm off the door and ran up to Elizabeth.

"Lizabeth" Jack sat beside a rather glum Elizabeth, sitting lonely on a bench.

"Jack, I don't really want to talk" Elizabeth slumped back on the seat, Jack slipped his tattooed arm round Elizabeth's slender shoulder.

"I'm having a...party tomorrow night, want to come?" Jack rubbed his stubbled chin tediously.

"Will Will be there?" Elizabeth looked up into his dark eyes, his irises sparkling in the sunlight.

"No just me and you **all night**" Jack ran his fingers down Elizabeth's arm, she shook it off gently.

"I can't. I've got...my audition for Romeo and Juliet" Elizabeth glanced at the poster slapped carelessly on the pillar.

"Oh" He noticed Will walking towards them, Jack stood up, brushed himself down and stropped over to a absent-minded Will.

"If Lizzy can't succumb to my irresistible charms, you're down for mate" Jack patted Will and ran to Giselle and Scarlet, who were redoing their make-up; covering their lips with a substantial amount of rouge lipstick and powdering their bulging bosoms.

"Ladies, who wants a piece of Captain Jack" Jack opened his arms wide as they latched onto his hands and stroked his stubble.

"I do" Giselle kissed his cheek and smiled cheekily.

"No I do" Scarlet glared at her opponent and did the same.

"Oh Jacky baby, how I've missed you" Giselle groped Jack as he glanced over at Scarlet.

Scarlet grasped onto Giselle's gently curled hair and tugged hard.

Before a full-frontal cat-fight broke out, Jack avoided the swabbling ladies.

"Life is good, I've got me rum and two wenches are fighting over me" Jack danced happily through the crowd.

Elizabeth took out the bookmark and began acting through the Juliet parts of the book.

"O Romeo, Romeo! wherefore art thou Romeo? Deny thy father and refuse thy name; Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, And I'll no longer be a Capulet"

Will walked unhurriedly towards a oblivious Elizabeth, who was floating across the patio, wielding the book in her hand.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?" Elizabeth closed her book hastily and packed it into her canvas bag.

"I didn't realise you were there, I was...just...practising" Elizabeth tucked a hair behind her ear and walked through the tall building to her form room.

"You're really good, are you auditioning? Sorry I'm so silly of course you are" Will tugged nervously on his shirt.

"I'm not **that **good" Elizabeth stared down at her feet and rubbed her sweaty hands on her jeans.

"What's holding you back?" Will gave her his hand comfortingly, she took it apprehensively.

"I heard that whoever gets Juliet has to kiss Romeo" Elizabeth shuddered violently.

"What if it's James Garrett, what a minger?" Will stuck his fingers in his mouth.

"Don't remind me" Elizabeth opened their tutor room door and sat at her desk.

"What about if I come for support?" Will patted her hand supportively, Elizabeth smiled thankfully.

"That would take a load of my mind, thanks" Elizabeth looked over at Jack who sat staring at the both of them, his mouth open wide.

"Get a room, you two" Jack huffed pointing at them embarrassingly.

"Hope you've enjoyed your first day at EITC, you've got six more of em" Mr Gibbs smiled dastardly.

"Will, I'll give you a lift to the audition if you want?" Elizabeth walked beside Will down the crowded corridor.

"Yeah that would nice" Elizabeth smiled comfortingly, Will always loved that about her.

"Help me" Elizabeth took out a book from her bag and slipped into Will's hand.

Will opened the book Elizabeth had handed to him and began to read loudly.

"Shall I hear more, or shall I speak at this?"

Elizabeth paused nervously and tried to speak, her voice became quiet and timid.

"Tis but thy name that is my enemy; Thou art thyself, though not a Montague. What's Montague? it is nor hand, nor foot, Nor arm, nor face, nor any other part Belonging to a man. O, be some other name! What's in a name? that which we call a rose By any other name would smell as sweet; So Romeo would, were he not Romeo call'd, Retain that dear perfection which he owes Without that title. Romeo, doff thy name, And for that name which is no part of thee Take all myself"

Will scanned through the book and coughed for dramatic purpose.

"I take thee at thy word:

Call me but love, and I'll be new baptised;

Henceforth I never will be Romeo"

Elizabeth twiddled her fingers and looked at Will for friendly reassurance.

"What man art thou that thus bescreen'd in night So stumblest on my counsel?"Anna and Jack walked up to the pair, staring at them with wide eyes.

"What's happening here then?" Anna wagged her finger at Will and grabbed onto Liz's arm.

"Get in there, mate" Jack hit Will hard on the back, still clutching onto his bottle of rum.

"Will's coming to the audition for moral support" Elizabeth disappeared from Will's side and hugged her friend tightly.

"Moral support, eh?" Anna nudged Will and winked her kohl-rimmed eye at him.

"Yes, nothing else. We're just friends" Elizabeth's face fell suddenly, she had hoped they were more than that.

"Well see you two tomorrow then" Jack guided his little sister towards the school bus, winking cheekily at Will.

"Will, pick you up at half seven. Thanks for everything" Elizabeth waved him good-bye and stepped slowly onto the crowded bus.

"No problem, Elizabeth" Will whispered to himself, he turned to go down the alleyway but was greeted by a panting Liz.

"I...decided to...walk" Elizabeth pulled her bag further onto her shoulder, Will smiled at her childishness.

"You live on the other side of Guildford" Will helped her regain her stature and walked slowly to the junction.

"Yeah so" Elizabeth shrugged her shoulders unfazed by his words.

"As they came nearer to Elizabeth's road, they said their good-byes and went their separate ways.

"Oh how could you be so stupid, Liz" Elizabeth scowled, belittling herself with her hateful words.

"She loves me, she loves me not, she loves me, she loves me not" Will picked off the delicate petals roughly, his eyes ablaze with frustration.

"Stop it, Will" He threw the dishevelled stem into the road after he was looked at by a group of popular kids from college.

A while later...

"Elizabeth" Mr Swann hollered, clutching onto the bannister with his wrinkled hand.

"Coming" Elizabeth stood in front of her bedside table, examining herself in the mirror.

She tied her hair into a bun and slipped her ballet pumps on.

"Better pick up your Prince Charming then" Mr Swann smiled with a embarrassing gleam in his cool grey eyes.

"He's just helping me with my nerves, Dad. That's all" Elizabeth opened her door slowly and distracted herself from her embarrassing parent.

"Do you want to fetch him?" Mr Swann tapped impatiently on the steering wheel as Elizabeth made her way up Will's gravelled path.

"Ready to go?" Will gave Elizabeth the thumbs up and they slowly slid onto the leathered seats.

"Put your name down on the list and wait in the drama studio" A older six former held out the clipboard as Elizabeth scribbled her name down nervously.

"I'll be waiting outside" Will walked towards the double doors, Elizabeth grasped his arm and ushered him to a seat next to her.

"Please wait with me" Elizabeth smiled pleadingly, Will held her gaze for a mere few seconds but to him, it felt like an eternity.

"Elizabeth Swann" A acne covered Year 11 called squeakily, his voice box wavering.

"Here goes nothing" Elizabeth took in a deep breath and exhaled slowly as Will grasped onto her hand supportably.

"Can anyone audition?" Will stood up against the table where the six former was seated.

"Yeah, the boys are further down the corridor, if you're thinking about it" The student pointed to a line of nervous, quivering boys standing shakily along the wall.

As Elizabeth finished her audition, she noticed the empty seat beside her bag.

"Where's Will got to?" The six former pointed down the corridor, Elizabeth walked up to the door and gasped at what she saw.

Will stood nervously before the panel of the drama teachers, their presence daunting.

"You auditioned" Elizabeth shouted as Will opened the doors shakily.

"Yeah, I'm not hoping for a big part though" Will ran his fingers through his dark hair, Elizabeth's heart skipped a beat as she walked beside him.

"Well we'll see when the cast list is up" Elizabeth picked up her bag and stepped out into the darkness, a few lights glinting in the moonlight.

A/N First chapter is done, next one '**The Morning After The Night Before'**

What parts will Lizzy and Will get? It's kind of obvious, ain't it?


	2. A Star Is Born

A/N Second chapter of many...I think. winks at audience This chapter is mainly like the morning when the cast list is up, the suspense is killing them.

Chapter 2: A Star Is Born

Elizabeth's Point Of View

Elizabeth lay in bed reminiscing about the previous night.

She leant over the side of the bed, a surge of vomit inside of her.

She smiled, thinking about if they really got Romeo and Juliet, Elizabeth's feelings would be out in the open through Juliet's words.

"Lizzy!" Anna ran up the stairs, excitement overwhelming her.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth shuffled to the end of her bed nervously, she hadn't been at school that day, the day the cast list was meant to be up.

"You did it, you got the lead" Anna hugged her friend tightly, her eyes surrounded by emotional tears.

"Oh my god, what part did Will get?" Elizabeth grasped onto Anna's hand tightly.

"Gregory, understudy to Romeo. He seems really depressed about it" Anna's face fell as she broke the news to Elizabeth.

"Oh poor soul" Elizabeth clasped her hands and sighed heavily.

"You have feelings for him, aww" Anna cooed as her face was met with a almighty thwack of a pillow.

"I don't have feelings for Will" Elizabeth spoke in a 'matter of fact' sort of tone.

"Yeah that's not what my brother's been saying" Anna raised her eyebrow until Elizabeth denied the latter of the two statements.

"What the hell has he been saying?" Elizabeth shouted agitatedly, she was too tired to hit her friend again.

"Nothing just that Will hasn't had a good tonsil tennis match ever and you obviously want to challenge him" Anna laughed at Liz's misfortune with much happiness.

"I'll kill him" Elizabeth clenched her fists ready to throw a punch or two.

"Calm down dear it's only a commercial" Anna hugged her friend asking for her undeniable forgiveness.

"I'm gonna punch Jack's lights out tomorrow" Elizabeth sat in the big double bed, laughing and joking with Anna.

"You go girl" Anna gave Liz a high five and keeled back in laughter.

"Better get practising for my part then" Liz toned down the giggles and jubilation with her solemn remark.

"Liz, you and Will are like made for each other. You're like Yoko Ono and John Lennon" Anna threw her hands up as if they did all the talking.

"What?" Elizabeth raised her eyebrow as they stood to say their good-byes.

"Nothing, well see you at school tomorrow" Anna hugged her friend and slowly made for the stairs as Liz waved to her.

"Bye Anna" Liz laid back on her bed and let out a deep sigh of both content and disappointment.

"Elizabeth. Dinner!" Mr Swann shouted from downstairs, Elizabeth licked her lips as she ran down the staircase in haste.

A/N Just a short chapter to explain some things and just to clarify when i say Elizabeth's POV it sort of means when and where she is when she receives the news about the cast list.


	3. Burn Baby Burn, Pirate Inferno

A/N: Hey! I have to apologise for the lack of chapters, I have had severe writer's block with this particular fan fiction. Well here it is, 'The Show Must Go On', please read and review!! By the way, James' exit was meant to be like Peter Wong's in 'Get Over It'. Oh and I don't whether the understudy for Romeo would initially get a small part but I've already written it down so I guess not much could be done about that.

Chapter 3 – Burn Baby Burn, Pirate Inferno

Will buckled his belt tightly and smiled at his dirty reflection in the bedside mirror. He took the gel pot from his windowsill and began to smooth a handful of gel roughly into his dark brown hair. He pulled an elastic band from his wrist and wound it into his long, scraggly hair. Will glanced over at the electronic alarm clock, standing on the worn, wooden dresser. The repetitive beeping of the clock alarm alerted Will and he hastily made his way downstairs. Will picked up his lunch from the kitchen table and gave his mother a kiss on he cheek and a acknowledgeable nod of the head towards his father, who as usual was sitting at the TV, a bottle of Budweiser clutched firmly in his hand.

Will sat at the back of the large vehicle as he always did, with a copy of the script in his hand. Jack sat across the opposite seat to Will's, with his hat placed jauntily on his head. Anna, however was sitting with her hand firmly resting on the sill and her fingers spindling a lock of her dark, curled hair. Her mobile phone buzzed and she reached for it in the depths of her bag. Once, she had retrieved the item, Jack took it from her hands and began to answer the call.

"You're my wife now" Jack hissed menacingly, waiting for a reply.

"_Jack, piss off" _Elizabeth yawned, her large canvas bag hitting her ankle precariously as her father's car careered round a sharp corner.

_"Anna, I won't be able to come to college first thing, I've a doctor's appointment" _Elizabeth looked over her hospital note before answering Anna.

"Are you okay, Liz? Nothing too serious, I hope?"Anna furrowed her brow and began to scratch her head thoughtfully.

Meanwhile, Will threw his script at Jack's seat harshly; Jack struck his lighter and lit the cigarette he was holding in his tattooed hand. The paper from the script landed in Jack's firing line and it slowly caught light. Jack jumped up in alarm, sending the script floating into the air. The two of them watched as the script began to fall onto Tiffany Matlock's beautiful blonde hair. Suddenly, Miss Matlock screamed and began to grab at the scorching hot paper. Her best friends, Haley and Beth used their freshly manicured hands to fan the flame out; their efforts went unnoticed as the flame was still left un-extinguished. James Norrington a.k.a. Romeo, alerted the driver, he quickly glanced round and quietly cursed his job. The bus drew to a halt as the whole class ran down the steps as quickly as they could. Jack fell down the steps and began to cough violently as Anna and Will, clutching each others waist. The driver took out his phone and dialled for an ambulance. Anna sat on the curb and began to breathe deeply, clutching her throat. Will puts his thick hooded sweatshirt around her shoulders and turned to face Jack.

"What the bloody hell were you thinking? Lighting that fag? You are an arse. You could've got everyone killed" Will grimaced as Jack's brow furrowed, a look of hurt and pain gracing his usually bright, slightly drunken face. Anna stared at her brother with disappointed eyes, her hands rubbing her shoulders nervously. Will threw his hands down at his side, walked towards the curb and sat down beside Anna. Jack watched as he put his arm around Anna, his blood boiled and his heart pounded inside his chest.

"Hey, why are being you being so matey with my little sister? What, you got a thing for your best friend's sister?" Jack shouted uncontrollably, Anna shook her head in disbelief as Jack continued with his drunken monologue.

"Jack, will you just shut-up? Will has been more of a brother than you'll ever be. Where were you when Ben broke up with me? Uh, you were pissing around with your mates, getting drunk. Will wasn't with you that night, you want to know why? He was at our house, giving me the talk you should've been giving me. I'm tired of making up excuses for why you weren't at school or why you were sick on Mum's new rug? Just try being a big brother, okay. Instead of a drunk who occasionally comes home" Anna collapsed into Jack's arms, Will watched in amazement as Jack slowly stroked his sister's dark brown hair. Anna looked up; the tears on the corners of her eyes were glistening softly in the sunlight. Jack smiled as Anna gently wiped away her tears with her jumper sleeve. Will took out his mobile and began to dial the numbers quietly.

"07342519…3968" Will smiled as Elizabeth picked up, her voice sounded cracked and distressed. She wiped the tears from her eyes, smiling at Will's news of what had happened whilst she had been absent.

"Oh my god, are you okay? Is Anna okay? And I can't believe I'm asking this…is Jack okay?" Elizabeth took her long hair and brought round it over her back, letting it drape over her left shoulder.

"We're all okay. Are you alright? Anna sounded really concerned on the phone earlier" Will sat on the curb, tapping out a familiar tune on his opposite knee.

"Yeah, I'm fine. The doctor says it's natural, just growing pains. Nothing serious that you need to worry about" Will smiled as Elizabeth pulled up alongside the school bus, with her canvas bag swinging over her shoulder.

"Did I miss anything?" Will laughed as Elizabeth walked up to them with her arms open wide. Anna enveloped her in a warm hug that screamed _'Help! I need some female company'_ Elizabeth noticed out the corner of her eye, James Norrington being wheeled precariously on a stretcher out of the smoky school bus. He was coughing and spluttering with an oxygen mask placed loosely round his mouth. The driver hastily explained the situation to the paramedics, who solemnly shook their heads and told them that he was unable to perform due to the smoke culminating in his chest.

"James' out, Will" Elizabeth turned and leapt at Will, her arms tugging gently at his neck.

"What are you on about? Out of what?" Will hadn't noticed the trouble behind them; Elizabeth turned him so he could rest his eyes upon what would seal his fate in terms of getting his chance with Elizabeth.

"You ready to play Romeo to my Juliet?" Will gulped nervously, turning back to face her. Jack smiled and stuck his thumb in a congratulatory gesture.

"I need to get some air" Will stumbled and sat down on the kerb, his arms slumped over his knees.

"What did I do?" Elizabeth crossed her arms and pouted grumpily; Anna placed a comforting arm round her shoulder and began to purposely cough to get her brother's attention. She jolted her head towards Will's direction and watched as the light bulb finally lit up in the distant corners of Jack's mind.

"You didn't do anything, he'll calm down" Anna smiled as Elizabeth hugged her quickly.

Jack sat beside the kerb, taking a folded piece of paper from his jean pocket and smiling. He handed it over to Will, who looked at it with questioning eyes.

"The e-mail you sent me telling me about this amazing girl, who is drop-dead gorgeous with an intriguing personality" Will smiled as he knew what his friend was talking about, it was the email he had sent to Jack, a few years ago after seeing Elizabeth in his English class. He had completely in awe of her, with her brilliant and equally sharp wit, beautiful brown eyes and her incredible intelligence. He hadn't managed to woo girls as he'd like, with only two girlfriends to notch onto his bedpost.

"You loved her back then, what happened? Did you lose your masculinity or something? She's attraa-ctive!" Jack smiled as Will read through the email quickly, screwing it up roughly into a ball. Jack took it from his hand, scowling fiercely.

"No, it's just that everything's changed. She and I are going to be in a play that involves a lot of kissing" Will glanced over at Elizabeth who was busy chatting to Anna, who gestured animatedly towards the still smoky school bus.

"So what, now you can tell her how you feel" Will smiled as Jack sat down beside him, spreading his hands out in the grass of the pavement. He ran his fingers through his mangled hair and shook his head from his 'dream'.

"I guess, but what if she doesn't…feel the same?" Jack pointed towards Elizabeth resisted speaking until Will understood what his gestures meant.

"Oh, for Christ sake, she loves you" Will stood up steadily with his hands squeezed tightly at his waist. Elizabeth watched as he strode confidently, finally enveloping her tightly in a hug.

"What's all this for?" Elizabeth muttered as she parted from Will's warm chest.

"You're my best girlfriend" Will's eyes shot open as soon as he realised what had just escaped his lips.

"I mean, 'girl' friend" Elizabeth laughed gracefully, Jack nudged Anna and winked cheekily.

Elizabeth smiled and picked up her bag from the lawn, walking with a seductive sway. Will ran after her, hands firmly in his pockets. Elizabeth linked arms with him; walking slowly towards the bus as the gathering crowd surrounded it.

"What's going on?" Elizabeth leant over Will's shoulder to catch more a glimpse of the happenings surrounding the doors of the bus.

"The fire service knows who caused the fire" Someone from the building crowd shouted, waiting for the announcement.

"We found a lit cigarette on one of the seats, and the driver has informed us that there is only one person who smokes this brand of cigarette. Would Jack Sparrow like to come forward?" The crowd separated, leaving a surprisingly presumptuous Jack to walk cockily towards the bus, with a confident swagger and wicked smile cast towards most of the females. The firewoman crossed her arms and shook her head, pointing towards the police car assembled awkwardly on the side of the pavement.

"He can't. This'll tip Mum over the edge" Anna sobbed quietly, her face set deep into Elizabeth's shoulder. Will touched Elizabeth's back softly, comforting Anna with his reassuring words.

"Anna, it's gonna be okay. He's gonna be okay" Elizabeth clutched her friend tighter till she began to complain about not being able to breathe.

"Liz, careful, can't breathe here" Anna smiled weakly, Elizabeth patted her back supportively. Will admired her kindness and sympathetic nature towards each one of her friends, including Jack.

"Don't you want me to take you home? I'll tell Mr Owens that you're ill or something?" Anna nodded shyly, wiping the tears gently with her trembling fingers.

Elizabeth turned to face Will solemnly, bowing her head and cupping her hands round her cheeks.

"Will, I need you to know that I never meant to upset you…" He smiled, holding onto her shoulders and guiding her chin up to meet his eyes.

"You didn't upset me, Liz. I was just shocked that's all" Will took a band from his wrist and tied his long hair back absentmindedly but still his eyes were clasped on Elizabeth.

"Good, good, glad that's sorted then" Elizabeth rubbed her stomach nervously, a queer smile gracing her dimpled face.

"So when's the next rehearsal?" Will nudged her softly on the shoulder, walking towards his bag which was lying roughly on the kerb.

"Tomorrow, 4:15. Be there or be square" Elizabeth laughed quietly at her private joke, Will raised his eyebrow inquisitively.

"Definitely not square" Will watched as Elizabeth bent down to gather her belongings from the pavement, tucking her hair behind her ears mischievously.

"Yeah right? Whatever you say?" Elizabeth held Will's backpack out and nodded her head sarcastically. He took it graciously, smiling back.

Walking towards the bus, Elizabeth nudged Anna gently, pulling her aside roughly. Will took out his phone and began to dial furiously. Jack held up his fastened hands up to the officers sat at the front of the car, uncomfortably rummaging through his pockets for his phone.

"Brap! What's up, Will?" Jack smiled as the poor boy stuttered and barely managing his words.

"_Nothing, I…I just wanted to see if they've given you the chair yet" _Will smiled nervously, glancing down at his watch.

"Shut up!" Jack muttered softly under his breath, trying not to draw attention to himself.

"_I just wanted to check if you were alright so I can tell Anna"_ Jack sighed deeply, swiping his fingers through his hair.

"She's pissed at me, isn't she?" Jack shook his head, cursing himself silently for his wrongdoings.

"_What'd you expect? You almost killed us" _Will waved at Elizabeth who sat in her father's car quietly with Anna, who remained with her head in her hands_._

"I'm gonna have to **really** make it up to her" Jack knotted his fingers into his hair precariously, the policewoman turned to see what was happening.

"_Yeah, mate!" _Will wandered towards the car, opening one of the back doors, smiling helplessly at Elizabeth, who had just turned around.

"What did Jack want? To apologise?" Will shook his head and laughed, before shutting his phone off and answering Liz's question.

"No, he figured he needs to do that in person" Anna remained silent, with her arms leaning up against the window solemnly. Elizabeth clambered through the gap between the two front seats and sat herself in the middle, with her arm around Anna.

"Come on, he's gonna do it" Elizabeth reassured her, leading her head gently towards her neck, rubbing her arm warmly.

"I hope so" Anna smiled lightly, with her hand waving slightly as the car began to stir wildly. Will watched as Elizabeth slowly shifted her arm from her friend's shoulder and rested it firmly across her leg.

"Will?" Elizabeth nudged his shoulder softly, waking him from a pleasant daydream. H e held up his hands and smiled.

"She speaks! O, speak again, bright angel!" Will smiled, shocked at the fact that he knew so much of the text.

"Whatever, Smart Arse.What's in a name? That which we call a rose, by any other name would smell as sweet" Elizabeth turned to him, smiling gloatingly. Will simply leant forward with a reluctant smile, rubbing his arm nervously.

"W-What do you think you're doing? Elizabeth pulled away nervously, Will followed suit.

"I don't actually know" Elizabeth giggled at his adolescent nature, Anna turned towards them with a raised eyebrow.

The car journey was awkwardly silent, neither party corresponding with one another. Anna sat silently, leant against the window carefully. Elizabeth leant back, running her fingers messily through her knotted hair. And Will sat forwards, thinking of how incredibly stupid he had just been. Elizabeth's father meanwhile was gently humming along to the song which was booming from the radio. All of the backseat turned and laughed uncontrollably at this merry man, belting his heart out to a song that neither of them had heard of. Elizabeth smiled as she opened up the door slightly, letting Anna slide across her lap.

"Bye!" Elizabeth waved out her hand from the window; Will continued to sit quietly with his head in his hands.

Soon Will and Elizabeth were both home safely. Elizabeth opened the door to her bedroom and fell onto the bed tiredly, spreading her fingers amongst the sheets. Smiling, she picked up her diary which was coincidently placed by the side of her bed with a pen lying on the top. Opening its crisp, fresh pages, Elizabeth sighed softly.

_Dear Diary,_

_Will was acting strange today! He was perfectly alright yesterday; I didn't what the problem was with stating the obvious! God, why is he being so precious? I didn't honestly want him to be Romeo; it would've made things complicated and now guess what he is! I really need to get to my emotions sorted out, they just getting in the way all the time! I still can't believe that Will, the Will that used to pull my hair in primary school, is going to be Romeo! You know when I said I didn't want him to play Romeo, I lied! It would be so incredibly amazing; I'm getting goose bumps just thinking about it! Anyway, I need to tell you something that I probably won't tell the others, which is the worst thing about it! I went to the doctor's today and she said that I have this problem with the fluid that isn't draining properly from my brain, its called hydrocephalus! Basically, I will a shunt to be fitted so it drains it all away! Piece of cake, or so the doctor said!_

_Anyway, I best be off to practice my lines and rehearse properly without any interruptions from Dad asking what the hell I want for dinner! _

_Ciao for now! Adios!_

_Liz oxo_

A/N: I wanted to finish it on a high note, well writing wise! I hope you liked it, I enjoyed writing it! Hydrocephalus is a defect often identified at birth, I have got it and a shunt to prove it so I am glad to have incorporated it in here somewhere! Thanks for reading and hopefully reviewing!!


End file.
